Past Memories
by chibitobi
Summary: Sakura and Hinata were training in the forest near the Uchiha compound when something happened sending them back in time. full summary inside! CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura and Hinata were training in the forest near the Uchiha compound when something happened sending them back in time. They quickly realized that they could never go back to their time, so they decided to stop the Uchiha clan massacre, save Sasuke from the curse mark, and stop the Sand/Sound invasion. main: ItaSaku, DeiHina, KisaIno, HidaNana, SasoSaki, Tobi(not Madara)Koyu. side: SasuHina(young), NaruIno(young), HakuNana(young), GaaSaku(young), KibaSaki(young), NejiKoyu.(yes, there's that many pairings in here) Nanashi(me), Saki(freak-4-God) and Koyuki(itasaku) are OCs

Chibi: ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! My first story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, so stop rubbing it in! SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura came up with the name.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura whirled around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Where are you?!"

Sakura grinned and yelled back, "Where do you think?!"

Hinata ran into the clearing and stopped in front of Sakura. "You _really_ need to stop training so much! _Sure_, both of your teammates left, and _sure_ everyone says you're weak, but that doesn't mean you gotta train _24/7_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "_Thanks_, Hina-chan"

Their eyes widened as everything went black.

* * *

Chibi: Err, not the _best_ story ever. It's just the first chapter, too, so I hope it gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi: I'm kinda surprised I've already got watchers. I'm glad you guys like it so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura came up with the name! The only things I own are the plot and the OC that'll come later.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki! Look!" Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she looked over to where she heard the voice.

"It's two girls!" A boy about 8 years old was jumping up and down, pointing at her.

Her eyes widened and she looked over to where she remembered Hinata was.

"Hey, Saku-chan." Hinata said.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Who are you?" I heard another voice ask.

I sighed and looked at the person, "It's polite to introduce yourself first, you know."

The person chuckled, smirked, and then replied, "Uchiha Itachi"

"And I'm Sasuke! He's my aniki!" Sasuke shouted, running over to me.

I smiled and said, "I'm Sakura, and this is my friend Hinata!"

Hinata waved and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Sasuke."

"Am I invisible or something?"

"Apparently. You are too quiet, anyway." I replied.

He growled as I smirked. Then, I heard laughing and looked over to see Hinata tickling Sasuke, both laughing.

I laughed along with them, not noticing that Itachi was staring at me.

Itachi P.O.V.

I was mesmerized as I heard her laugh.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

I looked over to where I heard the voice. Hinata was smirking at me, while Sasuke was giggling.

"Itachi-san, why were you staring at me like that?"

"I-I was zoning out, not staring at you!"

"Whatever. So, Sasuke, how old are you?"

"I'm 8! How old are you?"

"Sakura smiled, "I'm 13, and so is Hinata!"

"Really! Aniki's 13, too!"

Sakura laughed again, and I was pulled into a trance. Again.

"Itachi-san, you're staring again. Or were you zoning out again?"

I glared at her, but the blush weakened it, "I was _not_ staring at you!"

"Then why're you blushing?"

I flushed deeper, "Sh-Shut up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me, "Make me!'

"Oh, I will." Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran off, "Get back here, Sasuke!"

"No way, Aniki!"

The whole time, Sakura and Hinata were rolling around on the ground, holding their sides and laughing.

I turned to glare, but I was pulled into _another_ trance.

this is gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

Chibi: well, at least it's longer! Hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi: thanks to all of my watchers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or any of its characters. SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura came up with the name!

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

I didn't know why he kept staring at me.

"I-ta-chi-san, you're staring again!"

I heard Hinata and Sasuke snicker as Itachi shook his head to snap out of the trance. "I-I never had been staring at you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you've been zoning out, blah, blah, blah."

"Sh-Shut up! J-Just shut up!"

I smirked, "Make me!"

He tried to force the blush away. "Sasuke, it's time to go home."

"Aww, but I'm having fun!"

"Sasuke, now!"

"Wait a second!" he turned to look at me, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Itachi P.O.V.

'_Please say yes! Please say yes!'_ I thought.

'**Please say no! Please say no!' **Inner had appeared.

'_Shut up, Inner, and go away!'_

'**Fine! I see I'm not wanted here anymore!'**

'_You never _were_ wanted!'_

"No, we don't. Why?" Sakura said.

'**Yes!'**

'_Kuso!'_

Inner held up a victory sign, cheering.

"Because you can stay with me, Aniki, Kaa-san, and Tou-san!" Sasuke shouted.

'_No! Don't invite them!'_

"We need to see if Tou-san will allow it first, Sasuke."

"Well, then they can come with us, and we can introduce them to Tou-san!"

"That sounds good to me! What about you Hina-chan?" Sakura cut in, looking over to Hinata before looking at me.

"It's alright with me!" Hinata replied, looking a little confused.

Sakura smiled warmly at me, saying, "Let's go, then!"

"Y-Yeah, let's go." I stuttered, blushing slightly.

'_This is _not_ my day!'_

Sakura P.O.V.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the blush on Itachi's face. Then, I sweat dropped when he went into yet another trance.

"Itachi-san!" I said in a singsong voice, "You're staring again!"

I smirked as he flushed deeper, "I-I told you, I'm not staring at you!"

My smirk widened, "Then why're you blushing?"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm n-not blushing!"

"Then what's on your face?" I smirked even wider as he flushed even deeper.

'_Why does he keep staring at me and blushing?'_

'**Duh! He likes us!' **Inner shouted.

'_No, he couldn't like me.' _I thought. _'Why would he?_

'**It's obvious! He stares at you every time you laugh, and he blushes when he gets caught!'**

'_He's just embar-'_

'**Then he claims that he's "not staring"! What else could he be doing?'**

'_I still don't know.'_

Normal P.O.V.

"Cool! Sakura-nee-san and Hinata-nee-san are coming with us!"

"Yes, Otouto, they are." Itachi said, still blushing slightly.

"Aniki, you might wanna stop blushing before we get home, or Tou-san might get angry at you for showing so much emotion!"

"I know that, Sasuke. Don't worry; I'll get it under control." Itachi said seriously.

'**Yeah right!' **both Inners said at the same time.

'_Urusai!'_ both Outers replied.

"Come on!" Sasuke shouted.

"We're coming!" Sakura yelled back.

Sasuke grinned and started walking towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Chibi. ch. 3! Hope ya like it! Ch. 4 should be done soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi: chap-ter 4! Glad you people like it!

Disclaimer: TT-TT I don't own Naruto or any characters. If I _did_ it wouldn't be as good as it is now. Plus, it would probably go like this story! SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura came up with the name!

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura gasped when she saw the compound.

Itachi walked up behind her. "Wanna stop staring and come inside?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, I'm coming. Hang on a second."

She walked slowly, still admiring the compound.

Itachi sighed and went behind her, pushing her to go faster.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and reached for Itachi's. Itachi rolled his eyes and went to Sasuke's other side, letting Sasuke hold his hand as well.

"I feel lonely." Hinata said suddenly.

"Don't be lonely! We can play a game inside!" Sasuke shouted

They entered the compound, and as soon as they closed the door and took off their shoes, a woman with long, black hair came into the room.

"Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan, you didn't tell me that you were bringing home friends! And they're girls, too! Fugaku-kun, get in here!" the woman yelled.

A man with slightly long, black hair came in, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Sakura, "Who the hell are you?"

"Fugaku-kun, be nice to our guests!"

"Oh, no. There will be _no_ weaklings in this household." Fugaku said harshly.

"Tou-san, leave her alone! How do you know that she's weak?!" Itachi yelled, taking Sakura's hand comfortingly. (Sasuke had moved)

"Why the hell are you defending her?!"

"He's probably defending me because he doesn't want to be like you and agree!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi looked at her, "No, I'm defending you because I can tell that you're not weak."

"Oh, that's so sweet! My little Itachi-chan is growing up so fast! Oh right, I never introduced myself! I'm Uchiha Mikoto, and this is my husband Uchiha Fugaku!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Uchiha-sama." Sakura said, bowing.

"Please, call me Mikoto! Uchiha-sama makes me feel old!"

"Ok, Mikoto, if you insist. By the way, I'm Sakura, and this is my friend Hinata!"

"Kaa-san, we found these two in the forest, and they don't have a place to stay." Itachi said, looking from Mikoto to Fugaku, and then back to Mikoto.

"So, you're asking if they can stay here?"

"Absolutely not! I said that I will not have weaklings in this household!"

"I told you that Sakura is not weak!"

"Yeah! Neither is Hinata-nee-san!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, stay out of this!" Itachi yelled at him.

"Oh, I see, now! You're protecting her because you _like_ her!" Fugaku spat, glaring at Itachi.

Sakura P.O.V.

I was quickly becoming even more pissed and confused. Pissed because Fugaku kept calling me weak, and confused because Itachi was standing up for me.

"Why are you standing up for me, Itachi-san?" I asked.

"I told you already. I know that you aren't weak." He replied.

I smiled warmly at him, and I thought I saw a small smile on his face.

"This is so cute!" Mikoto squealed, "You two look so cute together!"

"I dunno about that, Mikoto-chan." I said, still smiling.

"Y-Yeah, me either." Itachi said, stuttering slightly.

"Itachi-chan, are you really blushing?!" Mikoto grinned.

"Yeah, Itachi-_chan_, are you?" I teased, laughing a little. Then, I smirked when his blush deepened.

"Why the hell are you showing so much emotion all of a sudden?!"

I finally got fed up with Fugaku. "That's it; I've had it with you Fugaku-san!"

"What are you going to do?!" He yelled.

"I'm gonna ma-"

"I'm home!" A new voice yelled.

I heard Itachi sigh and mumble, "It's not your home, Deidara."

Normal P.O.V.

As soon as he said that, a guy with long, blonde hair tied into a half ponytail, with long bangs covering one of his slate blue eyes (he doesn't have the scope) walked into the room.

"Dei-nii-san!" Sasuke yelled, "I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Hey, squirt, I've been on a mission, un!" He replied.

"Deidara, come and meet the guests staying here." Itachi said.

"Hey! No one ever said-" Fugaku interrupted, only to get cut off by Mikoto.

"I_ did_ let them, Fugaku-kun!"

"Fine, they can stay, _but_ unless they can prove that they are not weak by Sunday (it's monday) then they have to leave. Got it?!"

"Fugaku-kun, stop that!"

"What's going on, un?" Deidara asked, confused.

"Tou-san keeps saying that Sakura is weak." Itachi replied.

"And Hinata-nee-san, too!" Sasuke added

"Oh. Wait, who are they, un?"

"Sakura's the one with pink hair, and Hinata's the one with navy hair."

"Oh, ok, un. What are they doing now, un?"

Itachi blinked, "I dunno what they're doing. Let's just ask."

With the girls/Sakura P.O.V

"It's Deidara of the Akatsuki!" I whispered to Hinata.

"But didn't he join Akatsuki _after_ Itachi?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did!"

"So he's good?"

"Yup!"

". . .Sakura? What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

"Nothing! Just. . .talking with Hina-chan!"

Itachi smirked, "Then why so nervous, Sa-ku-ra?"

I flushed slightly, "I'm not nervous."

His smirk grew, "Then why are you blushing?"

"You're too close!"

I heard Deidara snicker. "Dude! What's wrong with you today, Itachi, un?"

"That's what I've been wondering." Fugaku mumbled.

I ignored Fugaku and held my hand out to Deidara. "I'm Sakura, and this is Hinata!"

"Err, you might not wanna do that, un."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

_'Wait a second! He's got mouths on his hands!'_ I thought.

"Well, I have mouths on my hands. It's my kekkai genkai, un."

"If it's your kekkai genkai, then i don't mind." I said, smiling warmly.

"Ok, then, I'm Deidara, un! I'm Itachi's best friend!"

"I wouldn't say that." Itachi said.

"Hey, that's not funny, un!"

I couldn't help laughing at Deidara's face.

Itachi P.O.V.

_'Oh, great. She's laughing again!'_ I thought, right before I went into the 4th or 5th trance today.

"Itachi-san!" I heard Sakura say.

"W-What?" I stuttered, starting to blush slightly.

"You're doing it again!" Gah, that damned smirk!

Then, Deidara just _had _to make it worse. "Itachi? Blushing _and _stuttering?!"

I blushed even deeper, "Sh-Shut. U-Up. Deidara."

He ignored me and turned to Sakura, " What'd you do to him? I've never seen him like this!"

"I dunno. He's been like that since I met him." She replied.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

_'Kami, I hate my life.' _

* * *

Chibi: Finally ch. 4! I'll be done with ch. 5 soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chibi: FINALLY!! New chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had writers block these past few months, and I'm sorry I lied about this being out soon! I've been kinda busy. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd be doing this? NO! I think not! Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, formerly known as SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura, came up with the name!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata and Deidara were laughing at Itachi, who was glaring at them, while Sakura and Fugaku started arguing again. Mikoto(who had left to make dinner) came back in the room to say dinner was ready.

They sat down at the table. Deidara was next to Hinata, who was next to Sasuke. Fugaku was at the end where Sasuke was, and Mikoto was at the other end where Itachi and Deidara were. Sakura and Itachi, who was kinda uncomfortable, were across from Deidara and Hinata, while there was a seat open on Sakura's other side.

Sakura looked at Mikoto and asked, "Why's there another seat open?"

Deidara grinned, " That's where my little brother sits."

"Who's your little brother?"

"His name's Naruto."

"Pffft" Everyone looked at Hinata, who had spit her soda out.

Deidara patted her back, " You ok?"

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We've been looking for him!"

"You've been looking for me?! Why?!" a new voice asked.

"We've heard about you, and we wanted to see what was so scary about you." Hinata replied.

"Yeah, but I don't see a reason to be scared of him" Sakura added.

Naruto blushed a little, then sat down between Sakura and Fugaku.

* * *

Chibi:Finally!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chibi: Yosh! I have done it! God, I sound like Lee.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Masashi Kishimoto? Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha came up with the name.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the Uchihas' living room except Mikoto, who was washing dishes. Deidara and Hinata played with Sasuke and Naruto, while Itachi watched Sakura and Fugaku have a glaring contest.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura stood up and went to answer it. Itachi stood up as well and followed her.

Sakura opened the door and smiled as she saw her younger self staring up at her, but frowned as she saw all of the bruises on her.

"What happened, Sakura?" Older Sakura asked, kneeling down to be level with her.

Younger Sakura took a step back, "H-How do you know m-my n-name?"

"I'm hurt, Saku-chan," Sakura put on a fake hurt look, "You don't recognize your own sister?"

She heard both her younger self and Itachi gasp, "A-Aneki?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I just got back from the 7 year training with Hinata-chan."

Younger Sakura's eyes lit up, "Hinata-nee-Chan is back, too?"

"Yep," Sakura replied, laughing slightly. She noticed Itachi tense up and smirked. "Itachi-san?"

Itachi shook his head rapidly, "I-I wasn't staring, I promise!"

Both Sakuras giggled, and the older Sakura said, "I never said you were," making Itachi go red.

"I-I'm going back in."

"Aneki, I'm going to go get Hina-chan, she's gonna wanna see Hinata-nee-chan!" Younger Sakura waved and ran off, heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

Sakura grinned and went back inside, "Hey, Hina-chan, guess who's coming over."

"Oh, no! No more weaklings in this house!" Fugaku yelled.

Sakura's eyes got dark, "That's it! You insult me, I'm ok, but you insult my sister, that's where I draw the line!"

Everyone, minus Hinata, and well, DUH, Sakura, was staring wide-eyed at Sakura. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making Sakura calm down a little.

Itachi opened the door, letting little Sakura and little Hinata run in, "Sakura-san, Hinata-san, your sisters are here."

Sakura's eyes got lighter as her younger self jumped on her and little Hinata did the same to older Hinata, "It's gonna get _really_ annoying with two Hinatas and two Sakuras around." Everyone, minus Fugaku, nodded, "How 'bout the older ones could be called by their full names and the younger ones can be Saku and Hina."

Itachi P.O.V.

Everyone else, again minus Fugaku, nodded and I thought. '_Yeah, whatever you say.'_

'**God, dude. You are **_**so **_**in love with her!'**

'_W-What gave you that idea?!'_

''**Yeah, whatever you say.' God! How can you say you don't like, 'scuse me, **_**love**_** her?! **_**But**_** you might wanna go back to the real world. Sakura's calling you.'**

I shook my head rapidly so I could focus on _her_, '_God, Inner's _right_. I really _am _in love with her_.'

'**Told ya so!'**

Normal P.O.V.

"Itachi-san, you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, S-Sakura-cha-err, san."

Sakura smirked, "_What_ were you about to call me?"

"I-I wasn't about to call you anything! I said Sakura-san! Just Sakura-san!"

Sakura grinned and went closer to him, "Your lying!" She heard Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Saku, and Hina giggle while Deidara and Mikoto laughed out loud.

Hey Saku-chan c'mere a second," Saku walked over to Sakura, "What caused the bruises on you?"

Saku sniffed. "Ami and Leiko were beating me up 'cause of my forehead and pink hair."

"Leiko couldn't pick on me, so she went for you. I'll make sure neither of them bother you again." She stood up and turned around, "Now back to you, Itachi-_chan_."

Itachi gulped. "W-What?! I d-didn't do anything!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Didn't do anything my _ass_!" She smirked when Itachi gulped again, "Why'd you lie?"

"I-I d-didn't lie!" He yelled, waving his hands in front of him franticly.

"Tell me the truth, what were your about to call me?" She said, pouting.

He gulped again. "S-Sakura-c-chan." He stuttered out, blushing deeply. He sighed when the phone rang, drawing Sakura's attention away from him, but stiffened when she shot him an amused look, smirking.

He all but ran out of the room to answer the phone causing everyone, _again_, minus Fugaku, to laugh. He sighed as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Itachi!"_

Itachi sighed. "What d'you want, Shisui?"

"_I'm comin' over!"_

"What?! Why?!"

"_You don't want me to come over?"_

"No, not really."

"_Oh, oh well,"_ Itachi heard the door open, "Too late!"

Itachi groaned and hung up the phone, walking back into the living room, just to see Deidara looking annoyed while Shisui was shaking Hinata's hand, grinning. Sakura smirked, walking over to Deidara.

"You _like_ her, don't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"You're kinda-" She was interrupted by Shisui.

"Hey! I'm Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi's cousin!"

Sakura heard Itachi growl as she replied, "I'm Sakura."

"Alright, you've met everyone, now go home, Shisui."

Sakura grinned, "Jealous, Itachi?"

"N-No! W-What gave you that idea?!"

Sakura and Shisui looked at each other, back to Itachi, and back to each other, "He's jealous!"

Itachi flushed, "I am not jealous! What is there to be jealous of?!"

Sakura's smile immediately disappeared, "We were just joking around. We didn't mean it."

Shisui muttered, "I wasn't," and Sakura shot him a glare, then walked away, heading outside.

"S-Sakura, sumimasin. I didn't mean it." Itachi whispered, hanging his head.

'**Great goin' 'Tachi,'** his inner muttered.

Itachi sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Chibi: There ya go! One _kinda_ long chappie for you 'cause you decided not to kill me. Hopefully I'll get ch. 7 done soon! BTW, I'm writing 2 new stories, writing out a comic one of my friends made, AND posting my brother's story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chibi: BACK!!!! Okay, so. . .I've been thinking about this chappie and I decided I'm just going to make it short so I can do the Christmas chappie.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto does. Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha came up with the name. Chappie is dedicated to freak-4-god!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura sat on a bench in the Uchiha garden. She glanced up when she heard footsteps, but looked away when she saw that it was Itachi. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Then why _did_ you say it?"

"I-I got embarrassed. I acted without thinking."

"What you said really hurt."

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't get it. Most of the guys I know don't like me. At all. Someone told me no one was ever going to get jealous of the fact that another guy was talking to me. When I asked if you were jealous, I was really hoping you'd give me a sign, even if you said you weren't, that you _were_. Then you said that and… It made me remember what that other guy said."

"Who was he?"

"What does it matter? He doesn't live here."

"Oh, well, I really _am_ sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked with a flash of hope in his eyes.

She looked up with tears in her eyes, making Itachi's eyes widen, "Yeah, I forgive you, but _please_ don't say that again."

He pulled her against his chest, saying, "I promise I'll never say it again."

Sakura leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head to say something and she ended up kissing the corner of his mouth.

Itachi's eyes widened even more, "S-S-Sakura?!"

"Sorry! That was an accident!"

Itachi suddenly fell backwards, his face bright red.

"I-Itachi? You ok?"

When there was no answer, Sakura ran over and, using chakra, formed a bubble of water and walked back over to Itachi. She held the water over his head and let go. "Wake up, Itachi!"

The water splashed onto his face, making his eyes snap open. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Sakura said, grinning.

He groaned and said "What happened?"

She giggled, he blushed, and she said, "You fainted, remember?"

"Oh...right. I knew that." He muttered, making her giggle again.

"C'mon, let's go inside before there's no more places to sit."

He got up and followed her inside. They walked in to see that Shisui was still there and that Hana Inuzuka was there as well.

Sakura walked over and introduced herself to Hana while Itachi went over and sat on the only available seat, which happened to be a two seater couch.

When Sakura noticed this, she smirked and sat next to him. She picked up the blanket at her feet and wrapped herself in it. She saw him shiver slightly. "Do you want to share the blanket?"

"U-Um, s-sure."

She moved closer, letting him wrap himself in the blanket with her. "Comfy?"

"Y-Yeah, a little."

She smiled as Fugaku, who had actually slightly warmed up to her after he saw her stand up for Saku, started the fire. She looked around and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Saku, and Hina coloring on the carpet in front of the fire, Shisui and Hana were snuggled against each other; Deidara was sitting in the recliner with Hinata on the floor in between his legs. Fugaku walked over and sat down with Mikoto, who was on the same couch Shisui and Hana were on, and put his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura smiled sadly, "This is what I missed the most, sitting around on Christmas, everyone happy and not fighting. I wish it was like this all the time, but I know that wouldn't happen"

Itachi smiled at her, "We should make the best of it then."

Everyone agreed, even Fugaku, and Mikoto jumped up, running into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Sakura's eyes widened, "Mikoto-chan, put that down!"

Everyone looked at her and saw that she was about to put a mistletoe above the kitchen door.

Mikoto smiled sheepishly, "Hehe." She slowly reached up, as if she thought no one would notice that she was moving, and hung it over the door.

She came back in with a tray of hot chocolate and passed it out to everyone. Sakura unconsciously snuggled closer to Itachi who flushed a little.

* * *

Chibi: DONE!! Ch. 8 will be up ASAP!!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chibi: Here's the (very late) Christmas chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto came up with the name…remember that…cuz I'm tired of saying it…This story is now dedicated to Saki (freak-4-God) and Koyuki (sakuita)…

* * *

Everyone had settled in and they all had a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. Saku suddenly jumped up and ran over to Sakura.

"Aneki, can you read me a story?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

The kids ran over and sat on the floor in front of Sakura. Saku had crawled into Sakura's lap as Mikoto handed Sakura a book (The Night Before Christmas). Everyone stopped their conversations to listen as she started reading.

…**Time Skip…**

By the time Sakura was finished reading, the kids, Deidara, Hinata, Shisui and Hana had fallen asleep. Sakura had moved closer to Itachi, Mikoto was leaning into Fugaku, and Itachi had put an arm around Sakura unconsciously.

Sakura stood up, carefully laying Saku on the floor with the other kids, and went into the kitchen to grab some popcorn. As she was walking out, Itachi was going in to make more hot chocolate.

When they bumped into each other, they started trying to get past each other without Mikoto catching them (remember, there's mistletoe).

Mikoto suddenly looked up, "Are you two trying to ignore the tradition?"

"Of course not, Mikoto-chan!" Sakura said, before turning to Itachi.

"Sakura? Y-You're really gonna do it?" Itachi stuttered out.

Sakura leaned up, pecking him on the lips. His eyes widened and he turned crimson.

Sakura gasped as Itachi fainted. "Itachi? You…You ok?"

"He's fine, he's just shocked."

"Why would he be shocked?"

Sasuke, who had woken up before the kiss, said, "Cause a pretty girl kissed him."

"Me? Pretty? Yeah, right." Sakura said, scoffing.

"Aniki said so himself! He said you were the prettiest girl he's ever seen!"

"Really?"

Mikoto smiled, "He looked so sad when you walked out earlier (ch. 6)."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I almost thought he would start crying."

Sakura looked at Itachi, smiling softly and whispered, "Itachi. Thank you."

"Itachi's eyes slowly opened, "Wh-What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh." He noticed her smile and flushed, "Wh-What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"It's not that important." Then her smile turned into a smirk, "Itachi-_chan_." She purred out his name.

His face went crimson as a shiver crawled up his spine. "I, um, uh, I'm gonna go outside."

"I'll go with you!" Sakura said, smirking.

Itachi sighed, "A-Alright."

All of the kids had woken up and they ran over to Sakura and Itachi.

"Can we go?" They all begged.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Itachi glanced at me. "What do you say?"

"Why don't we all go to the park?"

The kids cheered, waking Deidara and Hinata up. "Deidara, Hinata, do you wanna come with us?"

"Ok! Let's go!"

…**Time Skip…**

About ten minutes later, we were in a snowball fight. I cheered and laughed when the snowball smacked Itachi in the face. "Ha! Take that!"

Itachi suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of me. "What was that for, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_?"

I looked at him innocently. "Why, whatever do you mean, I-ta-chi-_chan_?"

He pushed me against a tree. "You know what I mean."

"Why, Itachi, who knew you were so…bold?

'**Go, Sakura-chan!'**

'_Hehe, now he's gonna go red.'_

"Oh, um, I, uh, I wasn't thinking." A blush slowly rose on his face as he backed up.

I laughed and walked past him, making sure my shoulder brushed against his arm. "Guys, I'm gonna go to Ichiraku. Do you wanna join me?"

Everyone, except Itachi, who nodded, cheered, "YEAH!"

"Alright. Dinner's on Itachi."

"Wait…What?" Itachi asked.

"You. Are. Pay-ing. Is that ok with you?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

"N-" He stopped when he saw Sakura pout. "A-Alright. I'll pay…for you."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'll pay for you…Your food, I mean. Deidara can handle everyone else."

"Who's gonna break the news to him?"

They glanced at each other, then they both yelled, "Deidara! You're paying!"

"WHAT?!"

They laughed and Sakura said, "Itachi's only paying for me and him."

"You're paying for everyone else." Itachi added.

"Aww…but Naruto eats too much!"

"Heeey, I've got a big stomach, ok?"

"Whatever. STILL!"

Itachi and Sakura just shrugged and continued walking. Everyone else followed, Hinata comforting Deidara.

When they got there, Itachi held the curtain open for Sakura, but let it close as Deidara was walking through.

"After you." Itachi said, motioning for Sakura to go in front of him.

"Why the sudden courtesy?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"For a lady as beautiful as you, I'd do anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's because of the fan girls, isn't it?"

Itachi sighed. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"No one's ever been able to understand me, yet you come along and you're able to read me like a book."

Sakura smiled. "I guess I have a gift."

Itachi smiled slightly, "I guess so…but I did mean it."

"Mean what?"

"When I said you were beautiful."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"You're--" "Guys, I hate to ruin the moment…wait…no I don't, you made me pay…but ya gotta order." Deidara interrupted.

"Oh, um, I'll have the miso ramen. Oh, and some green tea, too, please."

"Make that two."

Teuchi nodded, "Coming right up."

Everyone was talking until their food came. Sakura and Itachi continued talking quietly until two girls came up, "Oh, Itachi-kun! What brings you here? With her?!"

"I can't hang out with my friends?"

"Of course you can! But _it _can't be your friend!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Don't _ever_ call her that."

"I-Itachi-kun?" Leiko stuttered out, scared.

Sakura put her hand on his arm, "Calm down," She said soothingly. He visibly calmed, but was still seething inwardly. "Itachi-chan, please."

Leiko's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "He only lets his mother call him that! What makes you think you can call him that?"

Itachi had calmed once Sakura had said his name. When he heard what Leiko said, he sighed. "She's aloud to."

"What makes her so special?!"

"I normally call him that to make fun of them, but apparently, I can use it to calm him down." Sakura said, laughing.

Leiko scowled, "I'll get you, Pinky!"

"Mhm, whatever."

Sakura turned to see Ami clutching onto Sasuke, "Hey! Get off of him!"

Hina pulled Sasuke out of Ami's grasp and Sasuke hugged her.

Sakura smiled and someone suddenly appeared, "Hokage-sama needs to see Itachi, Sakura, Deidara, and Hinata."

"Finally! I'm going on a mission!"

Itachi grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him. "Come with us kids."

The kids ran after them. Saku cheered, "We're gonna see grandpa!"

Itachi face-faulted. "G-Grandpa?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? He's our grandfather on our mom's side."

"Dad was--" Sakura covered Saku's mouth.

"What about your dad?"

"Ask grandfather later."

They walked to the Hokage tower, Itachi was thinking about who Sakura's father was. '_Is it someone I know?'_

Sakura burst in the door when they got there, running over and hugging Sarutobi, whispering, "I missed you." With tears in her eyes.

"I missed you, too. Now let me see how much you've grown since you left."

She stepped away from him, smiling. "You're not gonna see much of a difference." She said, looking down.

Sarutobi looked her over, "Sakura." She looked at him. "Your father would have been proud."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "Grandfather." Then her eyes softened as she whispered, "Thank you."

'_Who is her father?!'_

Sakura smiled. "You called us for a mission, right?"

"Ah, yes. You four are to escort Suna's ambassador back to Suna. Once, you get there, you are to stay for a week to watch over the Kazekage's three children."

Sakura smiled. "Can we bring the kids?"

The four kids cheered and Naruto yelled, "We get to go on our first mission!"

Sarutobi sighed, "Make sure Mikoto-san knows Sasuke's going."

Itachi nodded, "I will, but I have one question.

Sakura slipped out of the room as Sarutobi nodded, "What would you like to know?"

"Who is Sakura's father?"

"…Why?"

"I-I wanted to talk to him."

Sarutobi's eyes went soft. "I'll tell you where you can find him."

"Really? Thank you, sir."

"He can be found on Cherry Blossom Lane. You'll find him in the center."

"Right. I'll go see him."

After he walked out, the kids in tow, Deidara turned to Sarutobi, "Isn't Cherry Blossom Lane where the cemetery is?"

"Yes. It is, but let him figure it out."

A while later, everyone was walking toward the cemetery, with only Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto not knowing that it was the cemetery.

When they came to the gate, Itachi said, "Wait, he's…dead?"

"Yeah, c'mon, I wanna say hi to him."

They walked in and followed Itachi, who headed straight toward the middle of the cemetery.

When they got there, Itachi said, "So, look for Haruno?"

"Nope, he's right here." Sakura said, getting on her knees in front of a tombstone. "Hey, Dad. I wish you could see me now." Sakura said, smiling. "I've gotten stronger, met some great friends." She smiled at Itachi, then looked back to the stone. "And best of all, I've found someone that cares for me."

Itachi's eyes grew sad when he heard that. "You have more than one person who cares about you."

"Oh? Who?"

"Well, there's your sister, Hinata, Hina, Sarutobi-sama, mother, Sasuke, Naruto, and maybe even Deidara."

"Yeah, even though we just met, I've already come to think of you as a little sister!"

Itachi kneeled down next to Sakura, "Can I say something to him?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go pack."

"Alright." He waited until everyone was gone. "What am I gonna do? I can't even tell her I care about her. Sir, I know it's weird to ask this, but I want to know…May I tell her? Will you let me have a chance with her?"

After he stopped talking, the wind picked up and leaves blew around him.(A/N: lion king moment) His eyes lit up. "Thank you, sir! I—" He was cut off by a branch hitting him. "As I was saying, I won't do anything to cause her harm."

He heard laughing behind him and turned to see Sarutobi there, "What's so funny?"

"Minato's always been protective of Sakura, I was thinking he'd do something drastic, and yet all he does is throw a stick at you."

"So, he's done worse to people?"

"The last guy that tried to ask her out was struck by lightning."

"…Ow…"

"Yeah, he never looked at her again…Hey, have you heard of Sakura's special 'attack'?"

"No…I don't know much about her…"

"She has what her friends call 'The Kiss of Death'."

"What does it do?"

"She kisses the target and the next thing you know, the target's dead."

"She…She kisses them?"

"On the cheek."

Itachi sighed in relief, "Good. I-I mean because I…" He trailed off.

"I understand. Now go pack. You're leaving in the morning."

"Hai."

When he was gone, Sarutobi called out, "Sakura, come out, I know you're there."

"Grandfather, do you know about…me?"

"That you're from the future?" When Sakura nodded, he said, "Yes."

Sakura smiled, "I'm going to make everything right. The Uchiha massacre, Sasuke's curse mark, you being killed. Everything bad that's happened!"

"Sakura, what do you think will happen to your younger self?"

"When I got here, I knew I was going to be staying, so I decided that my younger self would be my sister, same with Hinata."

"What about with the curse mark?"

"I'll make sure Sasuke doesn't get it. Even if it means I end up getting it myself."

"No! You could die if you get that curse mark!"

"…Then so be it. Listen, I know what Danzo ordered Itachi to do."

"You…do?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to do my best to get Fugaku to forget about what he was planning to do."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Actually…" Sarutobi looked at her suspiciously, "Not so good."

"I didn't think so."

"I'll see you when we get back from the mission."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Try to at least become friends with Gaara. At most, release him from that hellhole he has to call a home."

Sakura smiled. "I was already planning on it."

* * *

Chibi: Here's along chapter as a thank you for waiting (and not killing me). I have already started the next chapter, it will be done soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chibi: Here it is. Chapter 9! Like I said in ch. 8, this story is dedicated to Saki and Koyuki. Oh, and you'll see them(and me) later in this story, and in an upcoming oneshot.

Disclaimer: You really think I'd be writing this story OR that Naruto'd be as popular as it is if I had created it?

Sakura was the first to wake up the next morning. She woke up Deidara and Hinata, then went to Itachi's room. When she walked in, she raised an eyebrow as she saw that he was sprawled over his bed, his upper half off the bed and his head centimeters away from the ground.

"Itachi, wake up!"

He woke with a start, falling off the bed. "Oww." He groaned in pain as Sakura giggled, "What's so funny?"

"It's almost time to go. Mikoto's making breakfast, Deidara and Hinata are waking up the kids." She said, not bothering to answer his question.

"Aa, alright, I'm packed, I just gotta get dressed."

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen."

She walked out, then she remembered something. "Oh, and Ita...chi." She smirked as he blushed. "Nice boxers."

He looked down and blushed more, "I...Mother bought them for me." He muttered as he glanced back down at the evil hearts that embarrassed him in front of Sakura. "Err...What did you need?"

Sakura walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for caring about me."

"N-No problem."

She started walking out as he pulled on a shirt. "Oh, and I like you, too."

"..." He stood speechless as Sakura walked out of the room. Once her words sunk in, he ran out of the room, pulling his pants on as he went. he ran into the kitchen, having gotten both legs in his pants, but he hadn't buttoned or zipped them up. He saw Sakura helping Saku load her backpack.

The next thing everyone knew, Itachi was hugging Sakura. "...My pants just fell...Didn't they?"

Everyone else laughed and Deidara snickered out, "Y-Yeah."

Sakura smirked as Itachi quickly pulled his pants up, fastening the button and zipping the zipper up.

"Alright, let's go." She said, saving Itachi from further embarrassment.

They all walked to the gate and Sakura checked everyone. "Alright, time to head out."

Itachi had completely forgotten about the reason he hugged her in the first place.

**...2 Days Later...**

"Aneki/Sakura-nee-chan," The kids whined. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, we have ten minutes left."

"Yay!"

**...5 Minutes Later...**

"Has it been ten minutes yet?"

"No, we have five minutes left."

**...3 Minutes Later...**

"Has it been five minutes yet?"

Sakura sighed, "Two minutes left."

**...2 Minutes Later...**

"Alright, we're here!"

"Yay!"

They headed to the Kazekage's tower, walking up the stairs to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

When they walked in the room, the kids saw the Sand Sibs standing there. Sakura squealed when she saw Gaara with a teddy bear. "Kawaii!"

Gaara blushed, "Y-You're not scared of me?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Why would I be scared of someone so cute?"

Gaara's eyes lit up and he ran over to Sakura. He grabbed onto her pants leg and whispered, "Nee-chan."

Sakura smiled, "Do you want me to watch over you?"

Gaara nodded shyly. "Please?"

"Ok." A fox suddenly appeared with a scroll in its mouth.

"Sakura-sama." the fox said as soon as she took the scroll from him, "He wants you to get the boy."

"What? What boy?" Sakura asked, opening the scroll.

"His name is Haku. He'll be coming with a man named-"

"Zabuza."

"You know of him?"

"Yes. He's a bounty hunter from the Mist village."

"Sarutobi-sama wants you to carry this out as soon as you see them."

"Alright. I'll...That was quick."

The fox disappeared and Sakura picked Gaara up and told everyone she would be going somewhere.

She went outside, just to end up right in front of Zabuza and Haku. "I'm here for the boy."

"What do you want with him?"

"I can tell that being with you will cause him death at a young age."

Haku gasped, "I don't want to die! I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama, but I want to go with her."

"No one's stopping you. Go on ahead." He turned to Sakura, "I trust that you help him grow stronger."

Sakura inclined her head, "But of course."

"Thank you, sir!" Haku said, running over to Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura smiled at Haku, setting Gaara down. "Say hi, Gaara."

Gaara hid behind Sakura, whispering, "Hi."

"Hello. My name's Haku."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Haku-kun. My name's Sakura, this is Gaara. Why don't you come meet some friends of ours!"

They went inside only to be swamped by kids. Saku smiled, "Hi! I'm Sakura! Everyone calls me Saku."

Haku nodded to her, "I'm Haku."

Everyone came over, introducing themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hinata."

"I'm Hinata, too, but everyone calls me Hina."

"My name's Sasuke!"

"I'm Naruto!"

"Deidara."

"Stop trying to be cool, Deidara." Itachi said, not bothering to introduce himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think you're forgetting something, Itachi-_chan_." She purred the suffix, smirking.

The kids grinned and Haku asked, "Are you two dating?"

Sakura blushed lightly, "No, we're just friends."

"But why are you calling him that?"

Sakura laughed, "'Cause his mom calls him that. I do it to make fun of him."

"Oh...Why is he blushing?"

Everyone except Gaara, Haku, and Itachi said, "'Cause he likes her/me."

"I do not!...I mean, Sakura's pretty, and-and nice, and...well, a lot of things, but I don't like her!"

Sakura smirked, "Oh, then you don't mind me going out with Shiro(her number one fanboy) when we get back..."

"What? No! You can't...I-I mean...He'll end up hurting you and I don't want my friend getting hurt in any way."

"Itachi."

He looked surprised at the missing suffix. "Wh-What?"

"Itachi, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"I know that, it's just..."

"Just what? I'm too weak? Is that it?"

"No! I just...You're the first girl to not turn into a fangirl and you're the _only_ girl to actually make fun of me. And...I-I-"

Sakura put a finger over his mouth, cutting him off. "Itachi...I do that because you're the first guy to act like this around me. It's funny to see you do that. You always cheer me up, even if you're not meaning to." She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"I want you to be happy all the time. Even if it means embarrassing myself in front of people."

"You mean like letting your pants fall down?"

He blushed, "Yeah, I'd even do that."

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Wait...What?"

Her smile turned into a smirk as she pulled his pants down with one quick tug. "I _said_ I'm glad to hear that, Itachi-_chan._"

Everyone else laughed as Itachi blushed again. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?" He muttered, pulling his pants back up.

Sakura pouted. "But-But..." She let fake tears fall, "I thought you said you liked me..."

"S-Sakura?" He watched warily as Sakura hung her head. "Sakura. Sakura, c'mon, I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what? That you like me?"

"No. I did mean that, I-"

Everyone, except Sakura, who still had her head down, yelled "So you _do_ like her!"

"What? I, uh, well, yeah. I like her, but as a friend!"

Deidara smirked, "Prove it."

"How would I do that?"

"Kiss her. If you can pull away, we'll know you don't like her as more than a friend."

"That'll be hard, considering he fainted when she kissed him." Sasuke said, grinning.

Itachi lifted Sakura's head, whispering, "I don't hate you."

Sakura smiled, opening her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by Itachi pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips, returning the kiss.

"Ok, Itachi, you can pull away now."

"He _so_ likes her."

As they pulled away, Itachi smirked, "You said if I could pull away. I was able to, so I win."

"But..."

"You never said when to pull away."

"Oh, I hate you."

"Who cares?"

Hinata grinned, "I think Sakura was gonna say something before you kissed her, Itachi."

"Huh? What was it?"

"I know."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I wasn't really crying. I was faking it. I know you don't hate me."

"So...How was the kiss?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled. "Definitely the best I've ever had."

**Not to mention the only actual kiss.**

_Shut up._

Itachi blushed and looked away when Deidara asked, "What about you, hmm?"

"I...That was only my second kiss."

Haku blinked. "So who was your first?"

"Well, if you count the accidental kiss on the corner of his mouth...I was." Sakura said, smirking slightly.

"Oh. What if we don't count that one?"

Sakura's smirk got bigger. "I was."

"So you took his first kiss?"

"Apparently..."

Itachi blushed slightly. "W-We should get to bed."

Sakura grinned. "We still haven't found our rooms."

"There's only three guest rooms. Kazekage-sama told me." Hinata said.

Sakura blinked. "So kids in one room, me and Hinata, and Itachi and Deidara?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "There's no way I'm sharing with Deidara."

"Fine. You can share with me."

Itachi blushed. "I-I guess it-it's better than Deidara."

Gaara ran up and grabbed onto Sakura's pants. "I wanna stay with you."

"Ok. You can come with us."

Gaara hugged her. "Thank you, nee-chan."

Sakura smiled and picked him up, only to feel a tug on her pants. She looked down to see Saku. "What is it, imouto?"

"Can I sleep in your room, too?"

"Of course you can." Sakura said, picking her up as well.

Sasuke and Hina ran over to Hinata. "Can we sleep with you?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

**...Meanwhile...**

"Hey...What's this?" A girl said.

"I dunno, Ino." Another replied, not even bothering to look at what Ino was talking about.

"You're no help, Nanashi."

A third girl looked at what Ino was talking about. "Hey...Isn't that Sakura's?"

The fourth girl looked at it as well, "Yeah, Saki, I think it is."

"...Koyuki, what are you doing?"

They suddenly blacked out.

**,,,Back With Sakura...**

Sakura crawled into bed wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers that she had stolen from Itachi's dresser the night before they left. Gaara and Saku climbed in with her and huddled together in her arms. Saku fell asleep right away and Sakura did some hand signs and placed a hand on Gaara's stomach, effectively sealing Shukaku better so that Gaara could sleep.

Gaara's eyes closed slowly. "G'night, nee-chan."

Itachi walked in, noting the sleeping Gaara. "I thought he couldn't sleep."

"I did something. It doesn't really matter."

The same fox from before appeared suddenly. "Sakura-sama, I have just been informed that your friends Ino, Nanashi, Saki, and Koyuki have arrived in Konoha. Oh, and Mikoto told me to give this to you." He bowed his head and Sakura saw the clasp of the 'collar'. "Take it off of me."

Sakura undid the clasp and held the item up. It was a choker. "Is that the Uchiha fan?"

"Hai. She said she wanted you to have it. Apparently she was going to give it to her daughter, but she never had one. You're the next best thing. (AN: In other words, she's hinting something.)"

"Thank you for telling me about my friends. Do you mind letting Hinata know?"

"Not at all, Sakura-sama. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai."

After the fox disappeared, Itachi sighed. "Do you need help putting it on?"

"Yes, please."

He sat next to her. "Can you move your hair? And why are you wearing my shirt?" He didn't notice the boxers.

As she was moving her hair out of the way, she said, "'Cause I don't have any oversized shirts and this is what I sleep in. Oh, and by the way, you're minus one pair of boxers as well."

He blushed slightly and muttered, "I see," as he lay down, rolling over to face the other wall.

They fell asleep mumbling an "Oyasumi." to each other.

**...The Next Morning...**

Gaara and Saku woke up before Itachi and Sakura. They giggled when they saw that Sakura and Itachi had moved in their sleep. Itachi's arms were around her waist and Sakura's head was on his chest. Saku and Gaara went out of the room, then dragged everyone into the room. Hinata 'aww'ed, Deidara smirked, and the kids grinned. Deidara then decided to wake them up. "Rise and shine, lovebirds!."

Itachi and Sakura's eyes slowly opened and Sakura smiled at him, "Ohayo."

He blushed at the closeness. "O-Ohayo."

Sakura, still half asleep, pressed her lips against his, then pulled away before he could even register what she was doing. "Ai...Aishiteru."

"Sa-Sakura..." '_Aishiteru nimo.'_(AN: Tell me if you need me to translate any of the words in this for you.)

She finally woke up fully. "What's wrong, Itachi-chan?"

"I-I...You told me you loved me."

"I did?" _'What'd you do?'_

**'Nothing! You said it on your own!'**

Deidara laughed, "You kissed him, too."

Sakura blushed, "Sorry, Itachi-chan."

"I-It's ok."

"He probably enjoyed it anyway." Deidara muttered.

Itachi blushed. "Is breakfast almost ready?"

Hinata nodded. "It should be."

**...Timeskip...**

The rest of the week went by with a few more awkward moments until the time came for them to go back to Konoha. Sakura stood before the Kazekage with Gaara hiding behind her, holding onto her pants.

The Kazekage blinked, "Let me get this straight. You want to bring a demon, no, _another_ demon, into Konoha?"

"I don't see why not."

He shrugged, "It's your funeral. I guess you can take him."

Gaara cheered. "Sakura-nee-chan, can we go home now?"

"Yeah, I need to meet the girls soon, anyway."

Chibi: Well, hope you like this one! Chapter 10 is the return to Konoha and the arrival of Ino, me, Saki, and Koyuki!


End file.
